Check !
by Swerera
Summary: Hinata ne ressemble en rien aux filles de son âge. Discrète, voire renfermée, elle tient une liste de toutes les choses, des plus anodines aux plus importantes qu'elle rêve d'accomplir. Et lorsque Naruto, son amour de toujours, se met à sortir avec Sakura ; Ino, la star du lycée décide de la prendre en main et de lui faire réaliser tous ses objectifs avec pour but ultime : changer.


_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto, le reste est de moi :)**_

BONJOUR À TOUS !

Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter le tout premier chapitre de « Check ! » qui aura été à mon plus grand bonheur très attendu ! Quel bonheur de recevoir tous ces reviews rien que pour le petit bout de texte mis en ligne ! Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point ça me booste , dès que je recevais un review, je m'y remettais de plus belle :D J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus car j'y ai mis tout mon coeur pour pondre ce chapitre de plus de 5900 mots ! Bon, maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews !

Apolline5282___**: Mon tout premier review !:D Merci beaucoup ça m'a fait vraiment fait chaud au coeur et encouragé pour la suite !**_

Maaya-san_** : Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai posté le vrai chapitre;) J'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci d'avoir commenté :D**_

_**Ninoschka : J'ai KiFFÉ ton review ! Moi aussi je fais des listes hahah ! J'ai essayé de rendre mon histoire la plus réaliste donc forcément y aura du vécu haha ;) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon résumé car j'ai galéré pour tout caser dedans et donner envie de lire ! Merci infiniment ! J'espère que tu aimeras :D J'ai aussi vu que tu as commenté How to love your first friend ! Merci encore j'étais trop contente hahah ! Je te répondrai également:)**_

_**Shina-ariz**__** : Merci d'avoir commenté, ça m'a fait plaisir :D Enjoy reading BD**_

_**Hinaru : Je le prend comme un compliment Merci :D**_

_**Freddy fan 23**__** : Merci beaucoup ! Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! :D**_

Et voila ! Trève de blabla je vous laisse lire la suite :D

_Check ! Chapitre I_

Seule. Seule dans son lit, seule dans sa bulle. Recouverte par une couverture, elle demeurait immobile. Le lendemain serait le jour de la rentrée et, à cette seule pensée, une boule d'anxiété se forma dans son ventre en un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires prêts à jaillir en torrents de larmes si elle ne les contrôlait pas. Elle ne voulait tout simplement plus y penser, juste _l'_oublier. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle croyait ne plus en être affectée, _infectée_, la plaie se rouvrait douloureusement, l'obligeant à faire face à la dure réalité, cruelle.  
Hinata Hyûga vivait là son premier chagrin d'amour.

La jeune Hyûga était réveillée depuis un long moment. Elle avait ouvert les yeux à l'aube déjà et avait essayé en vain de se rendormir. De toutes façons, c'était -et elle le savait- peine perdue. Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Et ses tourments actuels ne l'aidaient en rien. Elle pensait. Toujours. À lui... À ses yeux, bleus comme l'océan noyé d'une pluie battante, gris comme le ciel, menaçant, avant la tempête. Le regard sauvage et lumineux, comme l'éclair qui zèbre l'orage. Ce regard qui, depuis toujours l'effrayait et la fascinait en même temps. Ce regard _féroce_ si différent du sien.

Et elle se sentit si tristement misérable là, tout de suite, lorsqu'elle réalisa que elle, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis toujours, c'était qu'il la regarde, qu'il la fixe, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Mais à présent son regard, ses pensées, ses paroles,... tout. Tout appartiendrait à Sakura Haruno.

Au même moment, ce furent les rayons de soleil qui réveillèrent Ino Yamanaka en ce jour de rentrée. Avant d'ouvrir ses yeux céruléens, elle s'étira avec allégresse, profitant de ses premières sensations de la journée. Enfin, elle les ouvrit. La première chose qu'elle vit fut son uniforme, posé sur sa commode, dont elle avait déjà raccourci la jupe. Elle se détourna, et posa les yeux sur le réveil qui indiquait : 6 : 05

Parfait, c'était parfait. Ainsi, elle aurait tout le temps de se préparer pour ce grand jour qu'était la rentrée. Du maquillage jusqu'à ses cheveux en passant par ses ongles. Tout serait parfait. Sans plus tarder, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une rapide douche brûlante qu'elle termina avec un rapide jet d'eau glacée sur son corps, pour tonifier, et ses cheveux blonds, pour les faire briller. Sortie, elle se maquilla légèrement puis se sécha rapidement les cheveux, les lissa et se les attacha en une longue queue haute impeccable, en prenant soin de laisser sa longue mèche sur l'œil droit. Sa coiffure lui avait toujours été caractéristique. Ino rit intérieurement en songeant que personne ne l'avait jamais imitée. Qui oserait copier la coqueluche, la célébrité, l'égérie féminine du lycée ?

Les garçons la convoitaient, certaines filles l'idolâtraient tandis que d'autres la jalousaient mais c'était loin de déplaire à la jolie blonde. Au contraire, les gens lui portaient de l'intérêt et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle aimait cette sensation de se sentir regardée et ne s'en cachait nullement. Sa mère en était souvent exaspérée, d'ailleurs.

Ino sentit soudain des pas résonner dans le couloir. En parlant du loup...

-Ino ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te réveiller à des heures pareilles ?! S'exclama sa mère après avoir ouvert la porte avec fracas.

-Ben quoi ? La perfection ça se prépare ! Répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix vaniteuse.

-Ah oui ? Hé bien la perfection a réveillé sa créatrice avec sa discrétion naturelle !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia superbement Ino.

Haruka Yamanaka, la mère d'Ino arqua un sourcil cependant que son regard s'assombrit. Bien que difficilement impressionnable, ce regard eut le don de convaincre Ino de se taire. Cela avait toujours été comme ça même s'il leur arrivait souvent de se chamailler, le dernier mot revenait constamment à sa génitrice. Surtout le matin, lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, en manque de caféine et donc potentiellement dangereuse.

-Je m'excuse.

Le regard de Haruka s'adoucit. Ino sourit. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère était fusionnelle et pour rien au monde elle ne la ternirait ni ne l'échangerait. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elles habitaient à deux suite au départ de son père, ou peut-être était-ce leur faible différence d'âge. Ou encore leur ressemblance extrême aussi bien physique que mentale ?

-Allez dépêche toi, ce serait bête de traîner et d'arriver en retard maintenant.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! On vient me chercher en voiture.

Madame Yamanaka leva les yeux au ciel.

-Attention la reine est de retour ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle sortit de la pièce, le regard d'Ino s'éclaira. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Jupe d'uniforme raccourcie, ongles laqués, lèvres rosées, cheveux parfaitement plaqués elle était parfaite.

_« Oh que oui, maman... »_

La reine était de retour .

Hinata se mit en route. Tête baissée elle entama une marche résignée. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait une fois arrivée au lycée. Comme d'habitude elle devrait attendre patiemment que le troupeau d'élèves surexcités se dissipe pour pouvoir aller consulter la liste de distribution des classes qui se trouvait sur le tableau d'affichage. Comme d'habitude le résultat ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, car son seul ami était dans une classe supérieure à la sienne. Comme d'habitude elle observerait avec envie ceux qui crieraient de joie de se retrouver ensemble. Et puis, elle rentrerait en classe discrètement, et s'assiérait sur le banc du fond, à côté de la fenêtre. Le cliché parfait en somme.

Elle arriva à l'arrêt de bus. Quelques élèves de son école s'y trouvaient déjà. Trois garçons à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Il faut dire qu'en fait, à part à sa famille et à son meilleur ami Kiba, Hinata ne parlait à personne. Non pas par dédain ou snobisme : au contraire. Hinata était justement, malgré son rang social en tant que fille d'ambassadeur et sa situation financière aisée, quelqu'un de très simple. C'est cette simplicité même et cette pudeur qui la décidaient à vouloir aller à l'école en bus et non pas en limousine comme elle pourrait se le permettre. Se faire remarquer ? Jamais de la vie !

C'était exactement ça le problème. Une timidité maladive l'étreignait depuis toute petite. Impossible de s'en défaire malgré ses efforts. Ses maigres efforts. Mais surtout le manque d'encouragement de la part de ses proches. Sa petite sœur était trop jeune pour s'en préoccuper, Kiba la taquinait gentiment sur cet aspect de sa personnalité, quant à son père... Il ne le disait pas, mais elle était persuadée qu'il avait honte d'elle. Comment ne pourrait-il pas ! Depuis qu'elle était née, il n'avait jamais caché le désir de la voir marcher sur ses pas et devenir ambassadrice à son tour . Hinata rit intérieurement, amère. Comment pourrait-elle jamais exercer un métier où l'éloquence et la prestance étaient absolument indispensables lorsqu'elle n'arrivait jamais à aligner une phrase de plus de quatre mots sans bégayer, et qu'elle baissait toujours la tête ? Elle soupira.

Oh. Le bus arrivait.

Elle avait espéré, en vain, que le trajet ne se déroule pas si vite. Le destin était contre elle il fallait le croire elle était arrivée en moins de cinq minutes au lycée. La Hyûga posa un pied au sol.

_Non..._

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qu'elle allait sûrement _le_ voir. Elle se stoppa net dans sa marche alors qu'un haut-le-cœur la prit. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête à faire face à la terrible vérité rendue concrète par sa nouvelle relation avec Sakura ; **Pour lui elle n'existait pas. **Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la paroles, il ne lui avait jamais souri, ne l'avait jamais regardée. Peut-être même jamais vue ?

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions, figée sur le trottoir en face des immenses grilles du lycée lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser soudainement sur son épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement à ce contact avant de se retourner pour découvrir

-Kiba-kun !

-Yo !

Elle sourit timidement. Kiba avait toujours su la mettre à l'aise avec son attitude décontractée et sa manière si familière de s'adresser à elle. Elle avait fait sa rencontre à six ans, alors qu'elle était venue acheter un chiot à l'animalerie de ses parents. La pauvre bête était morte mais leur amitié, elle, était restée intacte jusqu'aujourd'hui malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés. Il la faisait rire, elle l'amusait. Physiquement, il était grand et athlétique mais restait fin. Ses cheveux couleur caramel étaient courts et savamment ébouriffés pour un look habilement négligé. Il portait, et cela lui arrivait souvent, une grosse casquette et des baskets, comme le skateur qu'il était.

-Alors ? Sourit-il, un air surexcité sur le visage.

Hinata vit de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Cette question revenait tous les ans. Il ne changerait jamais.

-Paris, sourit-elle.

-La classe ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir un père ambassadeur moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et cette réflexion revenait tous les ans aussi. Même si cela la gênait profondément de faire étalage des privilèges (comme de voyager à travers le monde à chaque vacances) dont elle bénéficiait grâce à la profession de son père, Kiba, lui, n'en était pas dérangé le moins du monde. Il se passionnait à écouter les récits des voyages de son amie. En plus, chaque année elle lui rapportait un petit cadeau souvenir.

Hinata lut instantanément dans son regard ce qu'il voulait maintenant, comme un gamin qui attendait son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle sortit de son sac un porte clé avec une petite Tour Eiffel en argent attachée.

-Trop stylééé ! Merci Hina !

-D-De rien Kiba-kun..., sourit-elle, heureuse que son cadeau lui ait plu.

-Alors Inuzuka ? Encore en train de piller ta pauvre amie ?

-Oh ta gueule Nara! Répliqua Kiba.

Hinata se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il venait de sortir du bus lui aussi et elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un des garçons qu'elle croisait chaque jour à l'arrêt. Il était assez grand et svelte et ses cheveux brun étaient tirés en une couette haute.

-Au lieu de me les casser présente-toi imbécile !

-C'est toi qui est censé le faire, dobe.

Kiba soupira, tandis qu'intérieurement Hinata approuvait. Elle aurait aimé appuyer ce que le dénommé «Nara» disait mais elle se tut, n'osant pas. Elle maudit son manque de courage.

-Shikamaru Hinata Hyûga, ma meilleure amie Hinata Shikamaru Nara, mon boulet.

-Très marrant Inuzu-baka, ironisa, avec une certaine nonchalance dans la voix, Shikamaru, un petit sourire du bout des lèvres.

Puis il se tourna vers Hinata et la toisa de ses petits yeux fatigués. Elle baissa instantanément les siens. Elle se maudit une seconde fois.

-Hyûga comme Neji Hyûga ?

Neji, qui était effectivement son cousin, aurait certainement raillé « Quelle perspicacité ! » avec son petit sourire moqueur. Mais elle était Hinata et elle se contenta de rougir et d'acquiescer. Troisième auto-malédiction.

Neji était en dernière année, soit la promotion de Kiba. Dans le lycée, il était celui dont tout le monde parlait. Véritable modèle pour la gent masculine, il excellait dans les activités sportives, ses notes scolaires et ne manquait jamais de répartie. Quant aux lycéennes, le simple fait qu'il soit beau à pleurer suffisait à leur adoration.

Shikamaru eut un sourire entre la moquerie et l'étonnement. Il lança ce à quoi la jeune fille s'attendait :

-Ben dis donc,... Quelle différence.

Hinata rougit une seconde fois, honteuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment une critique, mais c'était loin d'être un compliment. Neji avait une aura imposante, elle faisait tout pour passer inaperçue. Il dégageait une classe naturelle, elle était frêle et repliée sur elle-même. Pourtant, ils avaient les mêmes yeux; clairs et purs comme des opales. Envoûtants et mystérieux. Mais alors que Neji les exposait fièrement, ce qui forçait l'admiration de ses camarades. Hinata les cachait tout le temps – consciemment ou pas- soit en baissant la tête ou les yeux, soit en se terrant sous sa frange trop longue. S' abriter derrière ses longs cheveux noirs était devenu un refuge. Nerveusement, elle se mit a tripoter une de ses longues mèches sombres . Elle chercha intérieurement ses mots pour répliquer. Non, elle ne ressemblait pas à Neji ! Et alors ! Maintenant il fallait juste rassembler tout son courage pour la sortir cette réplique cinglante. Kiba serait fier d'elle. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

-Lâche-la Shika, cracha son meilleur ami.

Hinata soupira, contrariée, camouflant tant bien que mal son trouble. Kiba la protégeait en partant d'une bonne intention mais elle ne s'en portait pas mieux pour autant ! Au contraire, elle se sentit nulle à l'instant face au haussement d'épaule de Shikamaru, qui se détourna d'elle. Quant à Kiba, il l'avait défendue, certes mais que pensait-il réellement ? En fait, il l'avait probablement fait car il savait que, seule, elle ne pourrait se débrouiller. Il devait le savoir depuis le temps. Un jour il s'en lasserait, c'était sûr. Elle se replia derrière sa longue frange, laissant le soin à Kiba d'établir une quelconque conversation, s'en sachant incapable. Se rapetisser, s'effacer, pour être invisible. Disparaître.

-Regardez-moi ça,...

Shikamaru avait utilisé la deuxième personne du pluriel. Il s'adressait donc également à elle ! Elle se trouva ridicule de s'en réjouir mais elle n'y put rien. Elle releva la tête pour chercher du regard ce que leur interlocuteur désignait.

-C'est quoi ça ? Interrogea Kiba avec surprise, un sourcil arqué.

-Ça c'est une grosse blague, rétorqua son ami avec une légère pointe de dédain dans la voix.

Hinata ne prit même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi une telle amertume dans la voix de ce Shikamaru qui avait l'air de se ficher de tout. Elle avait tout simplement arrêté de penser, son cerveau s'était stoppé, son corps s'était figé. Et elle sentit son cœur se briser.

_Ça _c'était Naruto Uzumaki, arrivant main dans la main de Sakura Haruno.

Disparaître... C'est ce qu'elle souhaita le plus au monde à cet instant précis.

Ino arriva à bord d'un 4x4, conduite par une rousse, sa fidèle camarade Karin. Un groupe d'élèves s'était déjà attroupé pour l'attendre. Victorieuse, elle se contenta de sourire à la constatation de sa popularité, intacte, voire même accrue. Karin et elle échangèrent un regard complice dans lequel on put lire triomphe et excitation. Le règne allait reprendre. La blonde et la rousse descendirent du véhicule, presque acclamées.

-Ino ! Ça fait trop longtemps ! S'écria une brune sur laquelle Ino mit du mal à mettre un nom.

-Ouais trop ! Répondit-elle munie de son plus beau sourire avant de faire la bise à la fille en question.

-Kin Tsuchi, entendit-elle chuchoter une voix dans son oreille.

Elle se retourna et accorda un sourire reconnaissant à Karin, à qui appartenait la voix.

-Tes cheveux ! Ils ont poussé c'est trop beau ! Continua ladite Kin.

-Merci Kin-chan ! S'exclama la blonde avant de se détourner, alors que la jeune brune souriait extatique.

Karin s'approcha une seconde fois de son oreille :

-Un peu lèche-botte à mon goût quand même, susurra-t-elle.

La jeune fille ricana.

-Dis Yamanaka-chan, il arrive quand Sasori ? Demanda un visage dans la foule.

-Il est bientôt là ! Répondit-elle.

-Et c'était bien Paris ? Interrogea une autre personne.

-Oui, je me suis bien amusée ! Je vous raconterai, répliqua-t-elle avant de faire un clin d'œil.

-Hé, t'es au courant pour Uzumaki et Haruno ?

-Ouais et j'arrive pas à croire que cet idiot ait pu réussir à sortir avec une fille comme Haruno, Répondit à la place d'Ino une voix suave et masculine.

Tous les élèves présents se retournèrent pour découvrir

-Sasori-kun ! S'écria Ino un sourire aux lèvres.

Sasori était beau, roux, athlétique, mais surtout il était en dernière année et possédait une moto. En deux mots copain-parfait. Mais pour Ino, cela représentait bien plus. Il avait certes un côté un peu rebelle mais elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser. De ses yeux aux pupilles mordorées balayés par ses longs cils sombres à ses lèvres fines qui s'étiraient souvent en un sourire farouche. De son attitude si irrésistiblement insolente en passant par ses baisers fiévreux, Ino aimait tout. Tout pourvu que cela vienne de lui.

-Salut _poupée_, lança-t-il de son ténor envoûtant, un sourire faussement innocent aux lèvres.

Elle se sentit fondre mais elle avait une réputation de fille indomptable à tenir. Elle détourna légèrement la tête avant de lancer avec dédain:

-C'est à moi que vous parlez monsieur ?

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le penser, le rouquin réduit la distance qui les séparait, s'empara de sa main et murmura

-Il me semble que oui.

Il la tira pour l'emmener au loin, sous les regards admiratifs des autres lycéens présents. Elle sourit, ivre du sentiment d'adrénaline qui la prit à ce moment. Ils traversèrent la cour pour sortir de l'enceinte du bâtiment. En passant, elle bouscula une personne par inadvertance. Lorsqu'elle se retourna -toujours en mouvement- une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint de porcelaine s'inclina prestement en s'excusant, rougissante. Elle lui sourit.

Puis elle continua sa route.

Hinata épousseta sa jupe puis reprit enfin son chemin et pénétra dans l'établissement scolaire. Elle avait assuré à Kiba qu'elle voulait déjà rentrer et que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être seule. Il avait insisté mais elle l'avait finalement convaincu avec un mensonge minable et sûrement incompréhensible, déconcentrée par la présence de Shikamaru. Maintenant que la foule compacte des lycéens en délire s'était légèrement dissoute, elle put enfin se frayer un chemin aisément. Elle accéléra le pas, dans une tentative vaine et désespérée de faire s'évaporer les images qui polluaient son esprit. Ses yeux bleus, son sourire, sa main...liée à une autre. Liée à une fille tellement plus belle, tellement plus confiante, tellement plus..._autre_ qu'elle !

Arrivée jusqu'à la liste, elle ferma les yeux et se fit une promesse. Quelque soit sa classe, elle ne ferait pas comme les autres années et ne chercherait pas à savoir dans laquelle lui se trouverait. Elle se ferait violence s'il le fallait. Elle l'oublierait. Elle l'oublierait. Elle l'oublierait. Oui voilà, elle était décidée à présent, fière de sa nouvelle résolution. Elle l'oublierait.

Enfin, ses prunelles opalines s'ouvrirent. Elle chercha son nom du regard et ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver grâce à sa vue aiguisée. Machinalement elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres noms présents sur la liste. Brusquement, son cœur s'affola si bien qu'elle crut défaillir sur le moment.

Au dessus de son propre nom, se trouvait celui de Sakura Haruno et, tout en bas de la feuille, était écrit le nom qu'elle avait toujours, ironie du sort, voulu trouver dans la même liste qu'elle.

Celui de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasori plaqua Ino contre le mur. Telle une poupée entre les mains de son marionnettiste, la blonde n'émit aucune objection lorsqu'il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant. Ses doigts célestes remontèrent longuement des épaules gracieuses jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune fille, qu'il agrippa avec passion. Prise de frissons, elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'ils rompirent leur étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il avec un sourire diablement angélique.

-Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas appelée une seule fois ? Lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Plus de crédit, répondit-il en guise d'excuse.

-Crevard ! S'indigna-t-elle en le repoussant des deux mains, tandis qu'il riait doucement.

-Non sérieusement, je voulais te faire la surprise, se reprit-il.

Loin d'être convaincue, elle lui sourit toutefois d'un air mutin. Il répondit à son sourire avant de s'emparer prestement de ses lèvres. Séparés, elle lui dit :

-Tu me prêtes ton GSM ? Je dois prévenir ma mère.

Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement sous ses doigts. Mais elle saurait trouver la formule pour le décontracter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais chez toi ce soir, murmura-t-elle d'un air aguicheur.

Instantanément elle le sentit se détendre. Bien sûr qu'il ne refuserait pas. Il sortit son portable et le lui tendit avant de s'éloigner, une cigarette à la main.

-Je vais m'en fumer une.

-Okay ! Chantonna-t-elle.

Elle posa ses prunelles océanes sur le téléphone qu'elle tenait fermement. Bien entendu, elle n'avait aucune intention de prévenir sa mère de quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était juste pas dupe et sentait qu'il lui avait menti. Et Ino Yamanaka se refusait tout bonnement à être prise pour une idiote. Elle appuya sur une touche et instantanément, l'écran s'alluma. Tiens, elle n'eut même pas besoin de chercher ! Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent.

_Nouveau message de Kin -_

_J'espère qu'on continuera même si elle est revenue... Tu me manques déjà 3_

_ « Petit con ! » _S'exclama-t-elle intérieurement, sentant déjà la rage bouillonner en elle et le dégoût remonter. Elle en était sûre ! Il l'avait trompée ! Il avait osé ! Quelle espèce de... ! Mais qui était cette Kin ? Ino chercha dans sa mémoire et, pour la seconde fois elle n'eut pas besoin d'investiguer bien longtemps.

_« Kin Tsuchi »_

_« Un peu lèche-botte à mon goût quand même. »_

Kin Tsuchi ! Cette espèce de petite garce hypocrite ! Un laideron en plus de ça ! Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger l'état de son orgueil blessé. Il l'avait trompée...pour _ça_.

-Alors, t'as fini bébé ?

Elle lui lança le regard le plus haineux et hautain qu'elle put, un des regards qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Il déglutit.

-Je suis pas ton « bébé » ! Cria-t-elle en lui lançant son portable à la figure.

-Aïe !

-Salaud !

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, tandis qu'il recula lentement. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle lui asséna une gifle qui claqua violemment contre la joue du roux, implacable. Étourdi, il massa sa joue endolorie alors qu'elle continua :

-Kin Tsuchi hein ?!

-Mais, Ino-chan...

-La ferme ! Je te le jure, tu vas le regretter... Je t'en fais le serment, garantit-elle en fixant Sasori dans les yeux.

Penaud, le jeune homme ne trouva rien à dire, cependant qu'Ino, qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, réfléchit déjà à la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir se venger.

Hinata pénétra dans la salle de classe, sentant distinctement son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. À son grand soulagement, ni Naruto ni Sakura n'étaient encore arrivés. Mais qu'allait-elle faire ? Et qu'en allait il être de sa résolution ? Comment allait-elle l'oublier ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à être plus proche de lui cette année qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Elle se sentait misérable d'aimer une personne qui en aimait une autre. Et visiblement, Hinata ne semblait pas être le genre de Naruto. Sakura avait les cheveux mi-longs, volumineux et vifs ( roses !), ceux d'Hinata lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos, étaient raides et noirs comme la nuit. Les yeux de Sakura couleur menthe à l'eau aux éclats d'émeraude témoignaient de la fraîcheur de la jeune fille. Ceux de la jeune brune, blancs comme des opales saupoudrés de nuances mauves améthyste illustraient sa discrétion. Que pourrait bien aimer Naruto en elle ? Alors qu'elle était tout le contraire de celle qu'il avait choisie ?

Soudain, elle releva les yeux. Était-ce l'instinct ? Une moquerie du destin ? Toujours est il que de douloureux soubresauts s'emparèrent de son cœur lorsqu'elle vit l'objet de ses pensées rentrer en classe. Elle s'attarda sur ses yeux, son sourire... oh ! Si seulement il lui souriait un jour ! Si seulement il lui adressait un regard ! Si seulement il pouvait l'appeler, lui parler, la considérer ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais eu le privilège d'entendre « Hinata » passer la barrière de ses lèvres ? Elle connaissait la réponse. Elle sortit un petit cahier de son sac et le posa à plat sur son banc. Il s'ouvrit automatiquement à la bonne page. Cette page. La page où tous ses souhaits inavoués et choses inaccomplies étaient étendus sur papier. Noir sur blanc. On put ainsi lire, sous forme de liste ;

_-Me faire au moins un/une amie de mon âge. _

_-Arrêter de baisser la tête._

_-Améliorer mon apparence._

_-Arrêter de jouer avec mes doigts_

_-Arrêter de bégayer._

_-Avoir de meilleure notes._

_-Dire ce que je pense._

_-Sourire sans grimacer_

_-Avoir confiance en moi._

_-Me défendre toute seule._

_-Parler à Naruto._

_-Recevoir mon premier baiser._

_-Rendre père fier._

_-Exister aux yeux des autres._

_-Exister aux yeux de Naruto._

Pourquoi les deux derniers points étaient-ils dissociés ? Parce que tout simplement Hinata se comprenait. Dans le second intitulé, _exister _ne prenait pas le même sens... Brusquement elle se mit à raturer la dernière phrase. Des larmes menacèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait relié tous ses souhaits par une seule et grande accolade, à côté de laquelle était marqué

_**Changer**_

Trois bancs plus loin, à côté de la porte, Ino bavardait avec animation avec quelques-unes de ses admiratrices qui s'étaient retrouvées à leur plus grand bonheur dans la même classe qu'elle et son acolyte Karin. Toutes interrogeaient la jeune blonde sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire avec Sasori lors de leur escapade hors des murs de l'école.

-Allez quoi ! Dis nous ! Supplia une jolie brune.

-Oui a trooooop envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sasori-senpaï ! Renchérit une blonde bouclée.

-C'est vrai ça, appuya Kin agaçant fortement la jeune Yamanaka, qui résistait depuis quelques minutes à l'envie de la balafrer violemment.

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » disait le proverbe. Ino la dégustait glacée. Patience... Bientôt elle obtiendrait entière satisfaction. Elle avait réfléchi et savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

-Eh bien, en fait...

Elle guetta attentivement la réaction de la brune.

-Je l'ai plaqué.

Toutes ses admiratrices, Kin comprise, et Karin tirèrent des têtes choquées.

-Impossible ! S'exclama une jeune fille.

-Quel dommage ! S'écria une autre.

-En fait j'ai découvert..., commença Ino.

Elle fixa Kin avec insistance tandis que cette dernière déglutit.

-Que je ne l'aimais plus ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui me plaît.

Elle entendit avec peine la jeune Tsuchi pousser un soupir de soulagement, alors que son auditoire passa de l'effarement à l'intérêt. Ino s'amusa du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur leur humeur. En chœur, ses groupies s'écrièrent :

-C'est quiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ?

La jeune fille, suspense oblige, attendit quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle se délecta de la tension qui régnait à ce moment, avant de déclarer avec une certaine fierté dans la voix :

-Neji Hyûga.

Un petit peu plus loin, dans le fond de la classe, Hinata était prise d'un débat intérieur. Sa raison et sa fierté de Hyûga lui dictaient de ne pas pleurer, de rester forte. Mais son corps ne voulait rien entendre. Sa gorge serrée l'empêchait de respirer correctement, ses yeux, eux, étaient à présent remplis de larmes mais elle se refusa catégoriquement à les cligner. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas devant lui. Il lui restait de la dignité elle ne pleurerait pas alors que lui riait, un bras passé sur les épaules de Sakura. Pourquoi le destin s'était il mis en tête de la torturer si cruellement ? Et ce professeur qui tardait à arriver ! Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il se faisait attendre. Vingt minutes d'un supplice infâme qui semblait durer des heures. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le couple et ce fut là la fois de trop. Retenant à grandes peines ses larmes, elle se leva brusquement pour traverser la classe et en sortir. Prendre l'air. _Respirer_.

Les admiratrices étaient en train de s'extasier devant le choix d'Ino, l'encourageant, la félicitant, lorsque cette dernière aperçut Hinata qui sortait précipitamment du local tête baissée. Une grande détresse semblait l'affecter et la jeune blonde remarqua qu'aucun élève ne la suivait : elle devait donc ne connaître personne. La première chose qui lui frappa fut cette solitude extrême dans son allure et elle eut pitié d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en faisant la moue, attendrie.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

-De qui tu parles ? Demanda Karin.

-La fille qui vient de sortir !

-Je ne sais pas Yamanaka-chan ! Répondit la blonde aux cheveux bouclés.

-Moi non plus, renchérit une brune.

Ino se tourna vers Karin, attendant une réponse. La jeune rousse répondit, penaude :

-J'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais vue...

Hébétée, Ino en resta bouche-bée. Comment ! Même Karin ne la connaissait pas ? Il était impossible qu'il s'agisse d'une nouvelle élève : selon ses sources, la seule nouvelle élève de l'école en omettant les premières était une chinoise en dernière année. La dorée repéra un banc vide au fond de la classe. Dessus, gisait un petit cahier et un sac. Ils devaient sûrement lui appartenir. Définitivement intriguée, elle déclara :

-Elle a oublié ses affaires...

-Tant pis pour elle, elle reviendra ! Affirma Kin, désabusée.

-Ne sois pas méchante ! Reprocha Ino en cachant sa haine grandissante pour la jeune fille sous un masque de légère désapprobation. Je vais les lui rendre de ce pas, continua-t-elle en se levant aussitôt.

-Tu es si gentille Yamanaka-chan ! S'exclama l'autre blonde tandis que d'autres louanges fusèrent de l'assemblée.

La jeune Yamanaka, contente de son petit effet, n'en fut que plus satisfaite lorsqu'elle observa la mine de Kin se décomposer sous la honte. Elle tourna les talons, s'empara des affaires de la Hyûga et se mit en route. Reste à savoir où elle était allée... Elle était sortie à peine quelques secondes avant Ino qu'elle avait déjà disparu du couloir. Cette dernière sortit du bâtiment, traversa la cour, fouilla le jardin... Rien n'y fit ! Aucune trace de la petite brune. Elle s'apprêta à rentrer lorsque par un heureux hasard elle leva les yeux vers le toit de l'école. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette, assise et les cheveux balayés par le vent. Des cheveux longs et noirs. C'était elle ! Fascinée par cette figure énigmatique, elle resta un instant à l'observer avant de dévaler les marches de l'escalier de service quatre à quatre pour la rejoindre.

Hinata, appuyée sur ses mains, observait le ciel bleu, tentant d'oublier ses larmes naissantes refoulées par le vent. Bleu... Bleu comme ses yeux.

-Salut ! S'exclama une voix qui fit vivement sursauter Hinata.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers l'origine de la voix. Et quelle voix ! Ni plus ni moins que celle qui appartenait à Ino Yamanaka, son exact opposé la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Fortement intimidée, la jeune Hyûga rougit et baissa les yeux. La fille qui se trouvait devant elle lui paraissait aussi inaccessible que Naruto. Rayonnante, la confiance émanait de cette personne si aimée de tous. Tout son contraire.

-B-Bon...jour, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

-Tu avais oublié tes affaires en classe, je te les ai apportées !

Hinata releva tout doucement la tête. La blonde lui souriait. Ino Yamanaka aurait fait le déplacement pour lui apporter ses affaires à elle ? La jeune fille, bien qu'embarassée, en fut malgré elle émue. Contente ? Surprise ? C'était en tout cas un sentiment très agréable que de découvrir que quelqu'un s'était soucié d'elle. Elle s'inclina.

-M-Merci beaucoup.

Ino, après lui avoir rendu ses affaires, s'assit auprès d'elle. Un instant s'écoula durant lequel elles se turent. Puis la jeune blonde prit la parole :

-Au fait, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom ! Moi c'est Yamanaka Ino, enchantée ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Ino.

Hinata se retint de lui dire qu'elle connaissait déjà son nom, avant de répondre fébrilement.

-Je,... Hi-Hinata Hyûga, enchantée.

Ino fit brusquement volte-face et s'écria :

-Hyûga ?! Comme Neji Hyûga ?!

La jeune Hyûga baissa la tête, entre gêne et irritation toujours la même réplique. Puis elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La Yamanaka fixa franchement la jeune brune, cherchant une quelconque ressemblance. On pouvait deviner son corps fin et gracile sous cette longue jupe d'uniforme et cette chemise. Sa peau était fine et blanche mais ses pommettes étaient doucement colorées d'une teinte pêche. Elle ne décela aucun maquillage sur ses lèvres pulpeuses au contour parfaitement dessiné (Quel dommage !) . Et ses cheveux... Ses cheveux qui s'écoulaient dans son dos en une cascade de nuit au clair de lune... Le seul point qui la gêna fut ses yeux. Pourquoi les cachait-elle sous cette frange affreusement longue ? On pouvait à peine distinguer son regard, ses yeux...

Et puis, l'opale scintilla au travers de la nuit. Et Ino en fut éblouie. Fascinée, elle rapprocha doucement sa main du visage de Hinata et plaça une mèche qui lui obstruait le visage derrière son oreille. La jeune brune rougit tandis que la blonde lui sourit.

Quels yeux ! Mais quels yeux ! Pourquoi les cacher ? Ino ne comprenait pas. Elle était, certes, elle-même assez fière de sa personne mais si elle avait eu les yeux de Hinata, elle les exhiberait fièrement et ce, sans aucune gêne ! Si seulement elle se tenait droite, parlait avec fierté et raccourcissait cette fichue frange, Ino mettrait sa main à couper que la jeune fille qui se tenait face à elle ferait des ravages. Pas autant qu'elle bien évidemment mais elle s'en rapprocherait. Elle le savait de source sûre elle avait déjà pris Karin, à l'époque brimée par ses camarades à cause de ses lunettes imposantes et ses cheveux bizarres, sous son aile. Elle lui avait appris pas à pas à s'affirmer sans être cassante, ce dont la rousse avait habitude, à se mettre en valeur et à avoir la tchatche. À présent, plus personne n'osait se montrer désobligeant avec la lycéenne. Autant dire qu'Ino réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

_« Eh... Mais ! »_

La blonde observa la brune et le lien se fit immédiatement dans son esprit. Hinata Hyûga... Hinata _Hyûga_. Et si...elle réitérait l'expérience ? Elle deviendrait son amie, lui offrirait la popularité, améliorerait son apparence... Et Hinata, elle, lui présenterait Neji sur un plateau d'argent ! Une occasion rêvée qui ne se présenterait qu'une seule fois ! Certes, elle était certaine de ses qualités de séductrices (elle avait d'ailleurs un beau palmarès) mais Neji était connu pour être assez inaccessible et insaisissable. D'ailleurs personne ne savait s'il était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ! Alors Ino ne dirait pas non à un piston. Et puis c'était donnant-donnant n'est-ce pas ? Elle sourit, s'imaginant déjà les têtes que tireraient cette enflure de Sasori et cette espèce de garce de Kin lorsqu'ils la verraient main dans la main du garçon le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus désiré de toute l'école ! Un garçon à sa hauteur. Ce serait une bonne leçon pour ses deux ignares et ça les remettrait bien à leur place. On ne se moque pas d'Ino Yamanaka ! Ça leur montrerait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux et qu'elle pouvait les remplacer quand elle le voudrait !

Hinata vit Ino la fixer bizarrement et cela la gêna vivement. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la regarde aussi longtemps. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour sa personne ? Décidément, cette journée resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Brusquement, la blonde se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers de secours devant une Hinata plus que confuse. En cours de route, elle déclara enfin en insistant sur ses mots :

-À demain, Hinata-chan.

L'intéressée s'empourpra devant la familiarité dont usait son interlocutrice. Il lui fallut une seconde avant de répondre

-Oui... À-À demain...

Ino sourit, espiègle.

_« J'y compte bien... »_

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de disparaître de sa vue, Hinata osa un sourire. Sa présence lui avait fait oublier de pleurer.

ET VOILAAAAAAA ! Et de un, un ! Vos impressions ? Je suis impatiente !

Des baisers~

Swerera


End file.
